Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to packages with multiple semiconductor die.
Related Art
Package substrates for semiconductor devices such as leadframes and ceramic or laminate substrates provide a central supporting structure of molded IC packages to which all other elements of the molded IC package are attached. Package substrates are etched, stamped or formed with a thin sheet of material with a pattern of terminals around a central die attach platform upon which a die is mounted using, for example, an epoxy resin. The die includes bonding pads which are electrically connected to the surrounding lead terminals of the frame by conductive wires using well-established wirebond techniques. The assembly including the package substrate, die, and wires are covered with encapsulant material to complete the molded IC package.
The demand for smaller devices with higher throughput and capability is ever increasing. Thus, there is a continuing need to find ways to fit more semiconductor processing, memory, and/or sensor devices in the smallest space possible.